villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Myers (remake)
Michael Myers is the main antagonist of the 2007 and 2009 reboots of the franchise, and . He is based off his original incarnation with the same name. As in the original films, he hides his face behind a mask. The only difference outside of having a much more tragic backstory is that he is considerably less evil than his mainstream incarnation. He was portrayed by the former wrestler (who also played Sabretooth) as an adult, and Daeg Faerch (who also played Michel in Hancock) as a child. History ''Halloween'' As a child, Michael lives with his mother Deborah, older sister Judith, infant sister Angel, and Deborah's abusive boyfriend Ronnie White. He is frequently abused and mocked by Judith and Ronnie, and is targeted by bullies at school. At age 10, he begins torturing and killing animals. He soon finally snapped on Halloween, and murders school bully Wesley Rhoades, Ronnie, Judith's boyfriend Steve Haley, and finally Judith herself. Michael is put in a mental hospital, where psychologist Samuel J. Loomis tries to help him, to no avail. After Michael kills a nurse, Deborah commits suicide, and Loomis finally realizes that Michael is an untreatable psychopath. Michael, meanwhile, stops speaking, and refuses to take off his mask. 15 years later, on the night before Halloween, Michael escapes and decides to come home to find Angel, the only person he has ever loved, so they can be a family again. Angel had been adopted by the Strode family and renamed Laurie, and has no idea that she and Michael are related. He tracks her down, murdering everybody who gets in his way, including her adoptive parents. Upon hearing that Michael has escaped, Loomis follows him to his hometown of Haddonfield, Illinois. Michael finally finds Laurie and abducts her. She later wakes up inside her old home - the Myers residence -to Michael taking off his mask and showing her a picture of them as children with their mother, in an attempt to tell her that they are brother and sister. She doesn't understand, however, and stabs him. Loomis arrives and, after pleading with Michael to stop, shoots him until he falls to the ground. Michael survives, subdues Loomis and pursues Laurie to the roof of the Myers home, where she tackles him to the ground below and shoots him in the face. ''Halloween II'' Laurie has a dream two years after the events of the first film that she is in a hospital and Michael attacks her. But, she begins to wonder if Michael will come after her again. On Halloween, Michael attacks her again, and he hides out in a shed, and the police and Dr. Loomis surround the shed. Loomis tries to reason with Michael, but Michael overpowers and kills him. The police shoot Michael in the face, and Laurie tells him that she loves him to put him off guard. When Michael hesitates, Laurie stabs him in the face. She comes out of the shed wearing Michael's mask. In the Director's cut of the movie, Michael throws Loomis through the barn wall, reveals his face and says "Die!" while stabbing Loomis. The police then critically shoot Michael. Laurie then picks up Michael's knife and stabs Loomis' corpse. She is institutionalized in a psychiatric ward, grinning. List of Victims ''Halloween'' (2007 remake) *1: Elvis The Rat - Killed by Michael. (Childhood) *2: Wesley Rhoades - Beaten 10 times and bashed 4 times with a tree branch by Michael. (Childhood) *3: Ronnie White - Throat slit and chest knifed repeatedly by Michael. (Childhood) *4: Steve Haley - Head bashed 11 times with baseball bat by Michael. (Childhood) *5: Judith Myers - Knifed in stomach, then knifed in back 4 times and 12 more times by Michael. (Childhood) *6: Nurse Wynn - Throat stabbed with a fork by Michael. (Childhood) *7: Kendall Jack - Head bashed against the wall, then thrown into the desk by Michael. (Unrated Cut) *8: Noel Kluggs - Thrown 3 times, then head bashed against the wall by Michael. (Unrated Cut) *9: Zach Garrett - Head bludgeoned with chains by Michael. (Theatrical Cut) *10: Larry Redgrave - Head bashed 7 times against the wall by Michael. (Theatrical Cut) *11: Stan Payne - Accidentally shot by Patty Frost while Michael was using him as a shield. (Theatrical Cut) *12: Patty Frost - Throat ripped out by Michael. (Theatrical Cut) *13: Nurse Gloria - Throat ripped out offscreen by Michael. *14: 1 Security Guard - Strangled to death by Michael. *15-16: 2 Security Guards - Thrown through a window by Michael. *17: Ismael Cruz - Head shoved 3 times in the sink, then smashed in the head with a TV by Michael. *18: Joe Grizzly - Slammed 14 times against the bathroom stall, then knifed in the stomach twice by Michael. *19: Grant Clark - Killed by Michael. (Deleted Scene) *20: Bob Simms - Pinned to the wall with a kitchen knife through chest by Michael. *21: Lynda Van Der Klok - Strangled by Michael. *22: Mason Strode - Forehead sliced with a kitchen knife by Michael. *23: Cynthia Strode - Slammed into the glass table, then head pulled back and neck snapped by Michael. (Theatrical Cut) Knifed and throat slit offscreen by Michael. (Unrated Cut) *24: Paul Freedman - Knifed in the stomach by Michael. *25: Officer Lowery - Knifed in the back by Michael. *26: Deputy Charles - Knifed 3 times in the chest by Michael. ''Halloween II'' (2009 remake) *27: Coroner Gary Scott - Caught in the ambulance crash, decapitated with a glass shard by Michael. *28: Nurse Octavia Daniels - Nose and lip slashed, and knifed in the back 10 times, then the head once by Michael. (Dream) *29: Nurse - Killed by Michael. (Dream) *30: Multiple Hospital Staff Patients - Killed by Michael. (Dream) *31: Buddy The Night Watchman - Axed in the back by Michael. (Dream) *32: Floyd Benny - Knifed in the stomach, then chest impaled on the antlers on the truck Michael. *33: Sherman Benny - Eyes slashed, and chest knifed 5 times by Michael. *34: Jazlean Benny - Knifed 5 times in the chest by Michael. *35: Ivan (Dog) - Killed and eaten by Michael. *36: Howard Boggs - Chokeslam, then face bashed and stomped 5 times by Michael. *37: Lou Martini - Arm broken, then head bashed against the wall by Michael. *38: Misty Dawn - Head bashed 11 times against the mirror by Michael. *39: Ned Atkins - Throat slit by Michael. (Deleted Scene) *40: Wolfie - Knifed in the back by Michael. *41: Harley David - Strangled in the van by Michael. *42: Deputy Andy Neale - Neck snapped by Michael. *43: Annie Brackett - Smashed in the walls, and Knifed twice, then beaten (off-screen) by Michael. *44: Mya Rockwell - Knifed 4 times in the stomach by Michael. *45: Becks - Thrown through the car windshield. *46: Dr. Samuel Loomis - Slashed 6 times, then knifed in the chest and the face 11 times by Michael. (Theatrical Cut) Knifed in the stomach by Michael. (Unrated Cut) Personal Information *'Born': Michael Audrey Myers *'Species': Human *'Gender': Male *'Birth': October 19, 1980 *'Death': October 31, 2007 *'Age': 25-26/27 *'Star Sign': Libra Family Members *'Father' - Mr. Myers *'Mother' - Deborah Myers *'Sister(s)' - Judith Myers, Laurie, and Angel a.k.a Laurie *'Stepfather' - Ronnie White *'Pets' - Elvis the Rat Gallery Michael_Myers_3.jpg|Michael as a child. Michael_Myers_4.jpg|Michael unmasked. Michael_Myers_5.jpg Laurie and Michael.jpeg|Michael caring the knocked out Laurie. Trivia *Unlike Michael's original incarnation, he speaks in this one. He has plenty of lines as a child and yells "DIE!" as an adult in the second movie's director's cut. He also grunts in both pain and rage a handful of times. He is considered as far less malevolent than his original incarnation as he despises rapists and doesn't revel in other people's suffering as mu h. *Also unlike Michael's original incarnation, this one actually seems to love Laurie and will stop at nothing to see her again. This alone makes him much more sympatheic than his mainstream version. *Also unlike Michael's original incarnation, this one was willing to save a female patient from two rapists in his asylum room. Although, this would lead to his escape from Smith's Grove to Haddonfield. *Additionally, Zombie intended for this incarnation of Michael to stay true what a psychopath really is, as stated in an interview. *Despite these two slightly redeemable acts, he is still a remorseless killer as he brutally murders senior guard Ismael Cruz, even though he is one of the few people to ever treat Michael right. His kills are also much more violent than the mainstream version at least at first. *This version of Michael Myers is less evil than the original version, because of the slightly redeeming qualities and the fact that he has a tragic backstory. That said, he is still a remorseless killer and stalker. Navigation pl:Michael Myers (2007) Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Forms Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Abusers Category:Damned Souls Category:Insecure Category:Amoral Category:Honorable Category:Obsessed Category:Pawns Category:Necessary Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Wrathful Category:Rogues Category:Nemesis Category:Protective Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Opportunists